


Merry Pupmas

by how_about_no



Series: Christmas Collection [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: Christmas at Magnus' apartment. Fluff, shenanigans, ugly jumpers, and violent presents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Next christmas fic! yay! Robyn's keeping on schedule. 
> 
> Let's see how long that lasts...
> 
> Have some shadowhunter family christmas!

Alec took in a breath, feeling more nervous than he had coming to Magnus’ in over a month. The nervousness sort of drifted away after a while. Magnus’ apartment was being less like somewhere he visited to see his boyfriend, and more a second home that Alec could come to whenever he felt down.

His smile felt familiar when he knocked on the door.

“You’re wearing it!” Magnus shouted in delight, clapping his hands together when he opened to door.

“Reluctantly.” Alec tugged on the hem of the ugly Christmas jumper Magnus made him buy when they went shopping the week before. It was bright red with a puppy on its hind legs saying ‘Merry Pupmas’ with a Christmas hat on, “You know this is a really crappy pun, right?”

“It’s cute,” Magnus pouted, “And it matches mine,” Magnus gestured to his own jumper. His was green instead of red and a kitten instead of a dog.

“It doesn’t make sense that the cat is on its hind legs,” Alec followed Magnus when he rolled his eyes and led the way into the kitchen, “It’s stupid.”

“It’s festive, Ebenezer.”

“Is this another one of your stupid nick names?”

“Wait,” Magnus stopped where he was pouring them two glasses of mulled wine, “You don’t know what the Christmas Carol is?”

“You mean like, Holy Night, stuff like that?”

“You need a film education, dude,” A voice came from behind him and Alec absolutely did not jump. He’s a Shadowhunter. They never get made jump by dorky vampire wannabes, “Your movie knowledge is severely lacking,” Simon continued, “Oo, mulled wine.”

“Hands off,” Magnus slapped Simon’s hand when he reached for one of the glasses, “Get a mug and I’ll pour you some.”

“A mug?” Simon whined.

“Yes, a mug,” Magnus tilted his head, “Only owners and boyfriends get glass privileges. Vampires and friends get _mugs._ ”

“Ugh,” Simon threw his head back and groaned before going to the cupboard. Alec leant against the fridge and watched the interaction with raised eyebrows as Magnus handed him a glass.

“I’m not sure how I feel about him living with you,” Alec said loud enough for Simon to hear, “He’s irritating.”

“Love you too, Alec.”

“Don’t let my brother hear that,” Alec smirked.

“Hear what?” Jace strode into the kitchen and snatched the mug out of Simon’s hands, taking a sip.

“I love Alec more than you,” Simon shrugged, “It’s just a fact.”

“What? Love him more than I do, or more than you love me,” Jace raised his eyebrows, “Because neither of those are damn likely. Clary!”

“What?” Clary’s head popped into the kitchen, the tinsel tying it up nearly longer than the pony tail itself.

“Mulled wine?”

“Hey!” Simon took back the mug Jace had offered to the girl, “Get your own.”

“We only have two bottles, be sparing,” Magnus warned, slipping an arm around Alec’s waist.

“Is it going to be like this all night?” Alec turned his face so that he could whisper directly in Magnus’ ear.

“For the rest of our lives, most likely.” Magnus replied quietly.

“You know, that doesn’t actually sound too bad.”

“GUYS!” Izzy yelled from the living room, “Get your asses in here we’re exchanging presents!”

“Who the hell is we?!” Jace yelled back, “It’s only you in there!”

“Me and my whip! You rather I bring it in there?”

“That sounded like a threat,” Simon frowned.

“It was,” Jace grabbed the boy’s hand, “Let’s go!”

They bumped into Magnus as they passed and he nearly spilt his wine.

“Watch it!” Magnus shouted, but there was no malice in it. He squeezed Alec’s hip, “Present time?”

“Sure.”

*

Alec flicked his butterfly knife that he got from Jace around his hand, opening and closing it while they watched the film. Izzy placed he hand over his from her place by his feet.

“Stop, all I can hear is clicking.”

“This film is boring though,” Alec sighed, “What is it again?”

“A Christmas Carol!” Simon waved his hands, “How can you- you can’t not like this!”

“Simon,” Jace pulled him back into his chest, “Alec hardly likes anything that’s why he have to be nice to Magnus in case he leaves.”

“You aren’t nice to him,” Alec scoffed, “And I like more than just Magnus.”

“Really?” Magnus and Jace said at the same time.

“I like dogs,” Alec said, “And fighting.”

“That doesn’t count,” Clary rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, Fairchild, no one asked you.”

“Fairchild doesn’t offend me anymore,” Clary tilted her head and the tinsel rustled, “Think of a new one.”

“Ginger?” Alec shrugged, “Short ass?”

“Oo, I like that one,” Jace gestured with his mug, “I’m gonna use that.”

“It’s pretty overused,” Izzy hummed in thought as she pulled Clary into her side, “Maybe, mouth-breaher.”

“Wow,” Clary tilted her head back so she could gaze up at Izzy, “Low blow, Iz.”

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Izzy winked and the boys groaned.

“Gross, Izzy!” Jace moaned, “We don’t need to hear that stuff.”

“Oh, don’t act like we couldn’t hear you whispering sweet nothings in Simon’s ear for the last half hour.”

“Sweet nothings isn’t sex!” Jace yelled confidently, “Is it?”

“He was only calling me pretty,” Simon smiled dopily, “What’s wrong with that?”

“For fifteen minutes?” Clary pursed her lips, “I don’t think so.”

“I’ll kill you all with my nice, new butterfly knife if you don’t shut up.”

“Well, then I’d have to fight back with my nice, new katana,” Jace replied.

“You people and your violent Christmas presents,” Magnus muttered, adjusting Alec’s arm around his shoulders, “Usually people get perfume, jewellery.”

“I got you perfume and jewellery,” Alec frowned.

“I know, and I love you for it,” Magnus patted Alec’s chest, “But these savages wouldn’t know a nice Christmas present if it hit them in the face.”

“I grew up a mundane,” Clary said, “And so did Simon.”

“Clearly something went wrong.”

“I’ve changed my mind; can we just watch the movie?” Alec pointed at the screen.

“Oh, so now he wants to watch A Christmas Carol,” Simon grinned.

“I actually just want to shut you up,” Alec grinned wider, trying to make it look mocking but it probably seemed genuine. Which it was. Dammit.

“Love you too, Alec.”

“Shut it.” Jace smacked Simon upside the head, but all the boy did was smile wider.

Alec looked around at all of the people in Magnus’ living room and felt even more at home than ever.

*

“Hey,” Magnus whispered when Alec kissed his shoulder. Tired and attention seeking, Alec pulled Magnus into his chest and hummed into his shoulder blade, “You okay?”

“Go t’sleep.” Alec grumbled.

“I just know you’re not very comfortable when there’s a lot of people and-”

“Mags,” Alec pressed a light kiss between his shoulder blades, “I loved it. Go to sleep.”

“Merry Christmas, Alec.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come visit me on tumblr at girlsf0rgirls


End file.
